Like Father, Like Son
by F.4.7.3
Summary: Gensou suikoden I, IV, V. Children will inherit some characteristic from their parent. Gremio disbelieved Teo used to be a rascal like Tir, Lazlo who has no similarity with Lino on Flare's eyes, and Frey is a sort of lady killer like his father and grandfather. Lack in summary. Disclaimer: Gensou Suikoden will never be mine, the series belongs to Konami if I remember it correctly.


**-Like Father, Like Son-**

Warning: Incredibly lack in humor, OOC? I don't know, and I never played Suikoden V yet, so pardon me if something's really off about it...

* * *

Tir McDohl & Teo McDohl –Rascals-

* * *

"Y-Young Master! Ted! P-Please, stop it!" Gremio yelled out while running his way throughout entire kitchen-avoiding the two 'brats''s naught. His right hand was still holding on a wooden ladle and he was wearing his old apron. While in busy for preparing the breakfast, the two suddenly did some pranks to the poor guardian of Son of General McDohl, noted; tickling him.

While Gremio was running away from the two, Tir and Ted were chasing him with wide grin in their face, and evidence of their next prank to launch. Poor Gremio, he was always being the first-on-thought target on the boys.

"Ted! Block him!" Tir commanded his best friend and pointed at Gremio.

"Okay!" Ted responded, as he increased his speed to block on Gremio's way. Luckily enough, the mansion of McDohl was quite large, so there were no obstacles to him from doing so. "Gotcha, Gremio!" Ted successfully blocked the door toward living room before the scarred man entered it.

"Good job, Ted!" Tir gave a thumb for Ted. The two youngsters put on a just-give-it-up-already-Gremio face and cornering Gremio like a predator to its poor prey. As the two grinned widely and Gremio prepared for the worst, someone shouted out in annoyance.

"Stop it, you two!" Cleo walked out from her room with her hand rested on her hip. "Stop teasing Gremio, or else, I'll report this to Master Teo!"

Tir was pouting and his face looked like about to protest. "C'mon, Cleo! We're just playing with Gremio!" Ted nodded in agreement.

"You two are more to teasing him than playing with him." Cleo crossed her arms with a lazy face, thinking on something to let the boys do instead on teasing Gremio. After some moment, she got a good substitute for their pranks in her mind. She smirked.

"Why don't you two just wake Pahn up? He's still sleeping and it's almost time for breakfast, so you should 'wake' him up," suggested Cleo.

Tir and Ted looked at each other and they smirked evilly. They dashed to Pahn's room right away after decided on their next victim. And Gremio sighed in relief as the boys leave.

_Sorry, Pahn!_ She apologized to the next victim.

"Thank you, Cleo. You saved me..." Gremio patted his chest and Cleo raised her shoulder as response. His mind was immediately reminding him on his cooking. "My stews!"

...

"Good, it turned out right..." said Gremio as he tested his special stew, his face shown in satisfy. He added some seasoning and stirred on the stew. "Young master and Ted almost messed our breakfast. I almost spilt it all out when they were suddenly tickling me from my back!"

"Well, as long as their pranks never be destructive ones, it's tolerable. And they are still kids, so it's normal for them to be in naught." Cleo helped Gremio to prepare the plates and bowls they needed. As she wiped them, she reminded on something. "Oh! The soldiers also said, Young Master is really like Master Teo. They said, Master Teo used to be quite a rascal when he was young."

Gremio's expressed on his disbelief and turned his head to Cleo. "Master Teo? A rascal? You must be kidding..." He continued to stir on the stew. What he knew from Master Teo, he was quite a gentleman, one of six great generals of Scarlet Moon. Almost, well, almost impossible for him to imagine the Teo as a rascal.

"I heard that from old lady next door. She said, Young Master is just like Master Teo when he was young." Cleo put down the towel as she stopped the conversation, and lifted up the plates. "I'll bring these to dining room."

Gremio turned off the stove as soon as Cleo left. He wore on the heat-resistant gloves and lifted the pot of stew to bring it to dining room. He still did not believe what Cleo said earlier. He rolled his eyes.

_Master Teo? A rascal?_ He could never imagine, one of the six great general off Scarlet Moon, used to be a bad boy. Teo was famous by his fierceness, he also pretty strict to his only son. Gremio shook his head and sighed. _It's impossible…_

"Hm? Gremio, something's wrong?"

Gremio almost jumped up when someone called his name. "M-Master Teo!" He felt his heart was skipped a beat and almost spilt the hot stew all over the floor. "Y-You're scaring me!"

Teo raised a brow as they entered the dining hall, where Cleo was arranging the dining set.

"Good morning, Master Teo," greeted Cleo and Teo nodded slightly. He looked all over the room.

"Where're the kids and Pahn?"

Cleo rolled her eyes to Gremio, as Gremio looked somewhere else. "They… are 'waking' Pahn right now, sir…" Teo frowned.

"Go check them out, Cleo."

Soon as Cleo left, Teo glanced on Gremio, who was seriously stirring on the stew and pouring them to the bowls. He grinned as he thought on something to joke on the scarred blonde. His right hand searched on something in his pocket and took it out.

"Hm…" Teo hummed to attracting Gremio's attention.

Gremio turned to the head of McDohl, who was eyeing a palm-sized box carefully. "What's that, Master Teo?"

Teo shrugged, still glaring on the box. "I found this thing at the gate this morning. It's written 'Do not open! Dangerous!' at the top."

"What?!" Gremio immediately put down his ladle and slowly took the box from the Teo's hand, even he knew what was contained in the box probably was something dangerous. He could not let the head of McDohl to be harmed!

"Gremio! Don't open it! It's dangerous!" Even said so, Teo was really curious of that worry-ward servant's reaction if he opened the box.

Gremio gulped. Perhaps he should listen to Teo. But, as a servant of McDohl, he needed to make sure anything would harm the safety of his master. He braced himself as he started to open the box carefully.

When the box had been opened by half, suddenly, a rubber spider jumped out from box!

"WAAAH!" Gremio yelled his lung out as the spider jumped right onto his face. Teo laughed out loud as he expected that kind of response from Gremio. The scarred blonde reflectively whacked the spider off of his face and glared on Teo.

Teo tried to redeem his laugh when he realized his servant was a 'little' annoyed by his naught. "Well, I did try to stop you earlier, right? It's dangerous, I've warned you!" And he continued to laugh out loud.

Gremio sighed heavily as he rubbed his forehead. He thought on something Cleo said before.

_Cleo was right… Master Teo and Young Master, 'Like father, like son'…_

* * *

Lazlo & Lino en Kuldes –Royal Garbs-

* * *

"What should I do? What should I do…?!"

Flare spotted on Setsu, who was walking back and forth at the same place. His bald forehead was sweating and his face looked panic somewhat.

"Mr. Setsu, is it something wrong?" Flare asked as she concerned. Setsu hurried to her with something on his hands.

"Milady Flare! Thank goodness!" Flare's eyes glanced at the thing Setsu brought with. It was a complete set of Obel's prince royal garb. She blinked for twice, as she knew whose outfit it was, his younger brother's outfit.

"What's wrong with it? Isn't that Lazlo's?"

"The formal audience is about to start! But, his highness is disappeared!" Setsu started to panic again.

_He disappeared? _Flare puzzled. She knew Lazlo wasn't a sort of irresponsible man who would disappear in middle of his duty, since he was pretty a workaholic person. _He isn't like father who loves to disappear so suddenly… _Maybe he got some problems or whatever it was. But, perhaps she knew where her younger brother was, or just said; his secret 'hiding' place. She took the outfit from Setsu gently.

"I know where he is, I'll find him for you. You should head to the audience room first; father's waiting for you…" Flare smiled for reassuring him and left Setsu with the garb on her hands.

…

Flare entered the cave where the Dauntless built before. Her eyes searched the cave and it didn't take long for her to find Lazlo. He even didn't notice Flare was standing behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to have an audience today?" Flare grabbed on his shoulder and Lazlo jerked his head, surprised. Flare smiled at him. "It's irresponsible for escaping from your duty."

"I… ah… Hello, sis…um…" He nervously greeted her and took few steps backward. He didn't dare to look at Flare's eyes. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Very obvious, I am looking for you." Flare raised his shoulder a little.

"I-I am sorry…"

"Do you have any troubles? I know you aren't someone who'll abandon duties…" Flare worried. Lazlo scratched his head awkwardly, and she did not expect his reason was some small matter. "If Setsu is making things hard to you, let me know. I'll deal with him."

"N-No… it's just-" And there was a strange silence, Flare frowned.

"What is it?" Flare forced him to talk, and Lazlo glanced the garb which Flare hold with a bit annoyance.

"… that garb…" Lazlo coughed and looked somewhere, his face was really red. "… I don't want to wear it…" whispered Lazlo hesitantly.

There was a silence for awhile and later filled with Flare's chuckles, then laugher. Lazlo's face was in total red. "I shouldn't have told you this…" he rubbed his temple.

"Sorry, but… it's really funny…" Flare wiped her tear. "For once, I really doubted you as my brother, since you didn't have any similarity with father…"

"Huh?"

"But, I finally found it! Something you obviously inherited from father!" Flare stepped closer and proudly looked at totally confused Lazlo.

"Like father, like son! Neither of you, loved to wear your garbs!"

* * *

Frejadour Falenas, Ferid Egan, & Skald Egan –Double Barbarian? Or…-

* * *

"It's a good thing Frey didn't inherit much from your late father."

As Bernadette said, Lymsleia glanced on her aunt immediately. Seemed like the topic had caught Lym's interest.

"Um… Hey, aunt Bernadette? What's father looked like before he left Island Nation?" Curious, the new Queen of Falena asked her newly acknowledged aunt. Bernadette sipped her tea and then frowned.

"Well, I never met him personally so I only heard from my other siblings." The vice-commander of Island Nation flagship rested his chin before her niece, thinking. "Your father was just like your grandfather, according to your late grandmother."

"Then, what about grandfather?" Lym frowned. Bernadette just couldn't pin the point out. Seeing her niece was so much inquisitive, she tried to remember what people had said about his father and brother. And she got a word fitted most for his father.

"Barbarian, a happy-go-lucky barbarian." Bernadette's brows furrowed. "That fitted him most…"

"Laughing out hard, reckless drunkard, love to playing around with kids, sometimes even unmannered in front of the royalists of Obel. Well, at least they never mind about it, because they inherited the same blood from the royal ancestor."

Lym put on an 'oooh…' face by Bernadette's description of Skald. "Very much like father, indeed! Father also used to have a title, 'Ferid the Barbarian'!"

"But, asides from those all, your grandfather really care about this family." A small smile formed on Bernadette's lip. "Even your father set on journey before I was born, your grandfather asked 'someone' to check and aid on your father secretly for some period."

Lym tilted her head. "Who?" Her aunt successfully lured her curiosity again. Bernadette smiled slyly.

"It's a secret!" And it resulted Lym's pouting, displeased. "But, there's something I really want to know. How's your mother attracted to your father?"

"Ummm…" And it was Lym's turn to share what she knew to her aunt. "I heard from aunt Haswar and aunt Sialeeds. She coincidentally met mother and the few days later, father entered mother's Sacred Game and won mother as his first prize! They also said, father and mother fallen in love in their first sight!"

_A lady-killer in first sight…? That's just like father!_ Bernadette widened her eyes. She knew his father and mother had also fallen in love in first sight.

"They also said, father was pretty popular among girls. Even mother had gotten jealous sometimes." Lym continued. Bernadette's eyes twitched.

_That's exactly like father! _Bernadette wiped her forehead. _It really is a good thing Frey didn't…_

Suddenly, someone burst into the room and slammed the door in the instant. There're some noises of girls on the other side of door. It was the new Queen's Knight's commander who was resting his back against the door. His face was in total pale and desperately catching his breath.

"Brother!" Lym dashed to her brother and hugged him. "I miss you so much! How're things in Lordlake? What's the ruckus out there?"

"Ah… Lym… I miss you too… Everything went very well there…" Frey hugged her back. "Hello, aunt Bernadette…" Bernadette walked toward him with investigating eyes, something's very wrong with her nephew's hair.

"Frey, you… cut off your hair?"

Lym also looked his brother's hair. "Brother! You finally cut your hair off!"

"Mmm… yeah… Luserina, Miakis, and Lyon did this to me. Am I looked strange?" Frey scratched his cheek. "Aah, of course I am. They shouldn't have cut it off. Because of this, even the maids are chasing after me!"

"Brother! You looked great!" Lym complimented Frey. Bernadette let out a sigh as she slowly shook her head, looked at his beautiful/handsome nephew.

_I was wrong. Perhaps, Frey too, is a lady killer like his father and grandfather. _She smiled sheepishly. _Like father, like son…_

* * *

Ah, I don't understand why it turned to be like this, especially the third one… I'm terribly sorry if it really weird, since I had stuck about it and my moods really down since lunar new year eve. Very, very bad mood. Perhaps, I'll need some counseling in near future. I'm writing this here because no one knows about this in real world! XD

I just hope my English didn't lacking off for these few month…

I'm now writing of some new fic, some with Ted, Tir, and Lazlo as character in setting off Island Nation war and Ted's days in Gregminister, and another multichapter in setting of Falena and Lazlo and Frey as the character *this' gonna take some time though, it's very hard*

Read and review please?


End file.
